disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peg Leg Pete
}}Pete is a villainous anthropomorphic cat created by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse, though he's also been commonly featured as a rival for Donald Duck, Goofy, Loly Aivirrne (Colleen Villard), Uryuu Ishida (Derek Stephen Prince), Shadow the Hedgehog (Kirk Thornton), Theodore Seville (Jesse McCartney), Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), Lord Tirek, Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner), Bartholomew "Bart" Simpson (Nancy Cartwright), Helen Shyres (Edie McClurg), Monica Jones (Rachel Blanchard), Kakashi Hatake (Dave Wittenberg), Eric Stark (Zachery Ty Bryan), Roxanne "Roxy" Richter (Mae Whitman), Mark Bing (Dylan Bruno), Naruto Uzumaki, Henry Wu (B.D. Wong), Margaret White (Piper Laurie), Norma Watson (P.J. Soles), Noah Kaiba, Milhouse Van Houten (Pamela Hayden), Sludge the Dragon (Dave Pettitt), Lord Darcia III (Steven Blum), Cozy Glow, Grogar, Queen Chrysalis (Kathleen Barr), Itachi Uchiha (Crispin Freeman), Allison Cowley (Mena Suvari), and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit as well. Most importantly, he was also the Disney equivalent of Doctor Eggman (Mike Pollock) from Sonic the Hedgehog series. Quotes *(to Jet the Hawk) Come now, Jet the Hawk. Maleficent awaits. (Jet the Hawk: Why? So you can transferred her my soul?) Where did you get that kind of stupid idea anyway? *(to Wave the Swallow) Come now, Wave the Swallow. Xemnas awaits. (Wave the Swallow: Why? So, you can transferred her my soul?) Where did you get that kind of idea anyway? *(to Storm the Albatross) Come now, Storm the Albatross. Saix awaits. (Storm the Albatross: Why? So you can transferred him my soul?) Where'd you get that kind of stupid idea? *(after seeing the corpses of Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze) What in the world is this?! (Saix: The Babylon Rogues killed the Dazzlings.) *(to Jet the Hawk, while referring to Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow) Storm the Albatross and Wave the Swallow are not here to back you up this time, Jet. (Jet the Hawk: They'll be sad if they missed the smack down.) But they can grieve the death of their leader. *(Doctor Eggman: No more mind games, Pete.) It is not the mind you want, Doctor Eggman. (Doctor Eggman: I've got soul to spare, but none for you.) *(Shadow the Hedgehog: You cloned Rouge the Bat, you despicable swine.) Would you like a new friends too, Shadow? (Shadow the Hedgehog: I would like to end your life.) *(to Theodore Seville) Twilight Sparkle's not here to save you, Theodore Seville. (Theodore Seville: She'll be sad if she misses the smack down.) But she can grieve the death of her star student. *(Katrina Weatherly: I beheaded Principal Cinch.) I really want to thank you for sparing me the trouble. (Katrina Weatherly: You are next, Pete.) *(Warren Weatherly: I have no souls to steal.) I'll kill you, just to be sure of that. (Warren Weatherly: You may try, Pete.) Trivia *Pete's rivals in Disney Card Challenge are Doctor Eggman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, Grogar, Lord Tirek, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and Infinite the Jackal. Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:American characters Category:Time travelers Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Judges Category:Giants Category:Animated characters Category:Film character Category:Movie villains Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Criminals Category:Kidnappers Category:Bullies Category:Crossover Characters Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Thieves Category:Male Villains